


冬至汤圆故事

by asukaJude



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: 冬至了，一起做个汤圆，然后老陈毫不意外地黑暗料理了。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 5





	冬至汤圆故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ficlet on Twitter about Brett and Eddy making tangyuan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729291) by Eli. 



“这个看着有点恶心。”Brett一边戳着那绿油油的、好像有放射性毒素似的面团一边说。他们曾经一尘不染的厨房，如今到处面粉翻飞，归功于早些时候的几次灾难性事件（灾难得让Eddy有那么一瞬间觉得家里是不是该添一个直立式搅拌机，以及买回来之后是不是会闲置在水槽柜底发霉——很可能是后者）。这会儿Brett居然还肯让他站在桌子旁边就已经是个奇迹了——“你看着点红豆汤行不行？小心别煮糊了还是怎么的。”  
“嗯好。”  
Eddy从椅子上蹦起来径直往流理台而去，一路上拿脚踹开了一堆购物袋和其他他记在脑子里之后要收拾干净的东西。时间不早了，他开始琢磨是不是应该出去打几个包作为替代品，如果他不要面子的话。“闻着还行？”  
也许他从杂货店架子上一把把食用色素拿下来的时候应该仔细看看的，但是，嘿，人总会犯错误的嘛。Brett紧紧张张地瞪着在他手下延展的面团——看着好像颗大号的豆子——弄得他忍不住轻轻地笑出了声。  
“笑什么呢？”  
“这玩意跟你衣服的颜色差不多。”  
“棒。”  
不过在Eddy重新坐下来，继续折腾那团面时，唇边依然带着笑意。他厨艺从来都不好，真的，但他起码能把这个当成一种锻炼。“这在ins上发出去效果一定好极了。”  
“是啦，看着就很黑暗料理。”  
一秒，两秒，三秒，他能感觉到Brett在他专注于手上的动作时注视着他。他把手上的面团掐成小团，放进他们不知从哪偷来——或者用Brett的话说，是从他们某位慷慨大方的邻居那儿借来——的笸箩里。那目光让他耳朵烧了起来，也让他希望自己赶紧把活计做得像样一点。  
“我下星期一要亲手做汤圆，”他几天以前大言不惭地说，“你跟那儿坐着看就好。”结果呢，反而是Brett还得帮他提前一晚泡好红豆。这玩意怎么就需要这么长时间准备呢？他有点恼火地一甩粘在手指间的汤圆，随即惊慌失措地抬起头，正赶上看见它甩出去砸在Brett的鼻子上。“我老天，Bre——”  
“卧槽你干嘛呢Eddy？！”  
他还没来得及为自己辩解两句，就被一个汤圆反过来砸中了脑门。然后在Eddy意识到自己做了什么之前，两个人就已经笑翻在地板上，汤圆团子扔在各种应该或者不应该的地方。他从桌子底下朝Brett逼过去，后者半真半假地打开了他的手：“别——浪费死了，老兄，我的天哪——”  
“反正还能吃！”  
历经艰难险阻他俩总算爬回了椅子上——哟，衣领上还粘着一个呢。Eddy一个个往下摘着椅子上乱七八糟的汤圆团子，没摘到一半就听见Brett又一声惊呼：  
“操！汤煮糊了！”

稍晚些时候。  
“我觉得这个味道还是蛮特别的，”Eddy舀起一勺糊了的红豆汤和绿汤圆塞进嘴里，“我是说，虽然它颜色很绿，但是也没有影响味道嘛，对不对？”  
“汤圆……汤圆不是问题。”Brett一边应声，一边心有余悸地看着自己的碗。  
他还是都吃掉了。因为，操他的，他就是这么爱着Eddy Chen，爱着他和他无可救药的烹饪技术，还有所有的一切。

END


End file.
